Sanghelios Frontlines
by H3PD
Summary: The post-war universe tried to maintain an aspect of peace, but there are those that wish to continue the conflict. On Sanghelios, most states have joined the newly formed Sangheili High Council, some have not. They are not happy about the destruction of the Covenant and the direction their planet is going. UNDERGOING HEAVY REVISIONS. ON HOLD/PAUSED UNTIL MID 2017
1. Chapter 1

_**Attacks**_

In the final months of 2552, the Covenant Juggernaut dissolved into a galaxy wide civil war that came to be known as the Great Schism. Fighting alongside the UNSC on the Forerunner Installation 00, the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam assassinated the High Prophet of Truth. In orbit, the Fleet of Retribution eliminated the remains of Truth's Fleet, formally ending the Human-Covenant War. However the Great Schism continued. Without leadership, the remaining Jiralhanae commanded ships that were left at Earth continued their assault in a final act of rage. The Fleet of Retribution hunted the remaining Covenant Loyalists into the early months of 2553, the Arbiter finishing his duty to strike down the Covenant.

With the destruction of the Covenant, Sanghelios was left without a major central government. The planet wide Military Deployment Council was all that remained, and that was beginning to crumble. Upon the Arbiters return, one of his first actions was to restore the ancient Sangheili High Council that existed in the time before the Covenant. Most states on Sanghelios welcomed the old tradition and sent representatives to an island off the coast of Vadam, the site of the new council chambers.

However, a variety of small conflicts erupted in opposition of the Arbiters policies and the new government, but they all were around the Vadam state area. Those that did not engage, argued that they should rebuild the Covenant, that the Sangheili should claim the leadership of the Covenant Loyalists and crush the Humans. Once the wars were fought off, the High Council was able to focus on the more diplomatic loyalist states, But their demands went unanswered and they were punished by the Council with trade and travel restrictions. Over the next few years, relations with the Humans improved and minor trade began. It became common for young Sangheili to travel to Human worlds to assist with the reconstruction.

The peace was once again, short lived. In late 2556 the Jiralhanae launched an attack on Sanghelios. It was a quick battle, over in just over forty-eight hours with a decisive Sangheili victory. Fearing another attempt, the Council launched a large scale counterattack to root out any remaining Covenant Loyalists hidden among former Covenant colonies.

**Fourth Cycle, 323 Units: 1st Age of Contrition [April 10, 2557]  
Takema's Tavern, Almo, State of Moram, Sanghelios.  
[Reserves]Ryau 'Cinotee  
**

* * *

Ryau 'Cinotee and Thel 'Moram sat at a bar. They met there every few weeks for the last two years to drink and talk about current events or whatever they felt like at the time. Naki and Thel's wife, Osala, had escaped New Mombasa together, and become friends after the war. They had gotten together when Ryau and Naki returned from Standard IV, and when Ryau and Thel met they hit it off.

To Thel's left, sat Nik`a 'Vekat, a female that had been frozen eight hundred years ago, in a hidden Forerunner outpost deep in Zelso's mountains. The cryo process made sure she was only physically an early adult. When her existence became public knowledge, the Zelso State Military Academy offered her a teaching positions in past techniques. She lived with Ryau and Naki in Varo most of the time.

Ryau munched on a Morla roll and watched the video feed on his data-pad. The sport Handeregg began as a supplemental sparring oversize for training that grew popular among the families along the equator. As it grew in popularity it emerged as a fun way to compete family against family. Then eventually becoming city vs city in an entertaining fashion. It was Almo versus Amero, the game was going on in the stadium across the street from the tavern and whoever won would go against Varo next week.

Almo's team held the ball in their goal for a few more seconds, and their defenders slammed Amero away with their stick. A horn blared and Almo scored another point. Ryau sighed and finished off his glass of beer. "I think we'll be headed back. Its a long drive back to Varo. Ready Nik'a?"

Nik`a nodded and Thel set down his drink. "Very well, I shall see you next time," Thel said.

"Yeah, see you later." Ryau and Nik`a headed out the door and into the night. He started up his truck and merged onto the trans-state highway. They had to stop for security in the large undersea tunnel that linked Moram and Zelso beneath the Kalo Straight. Ryau showed his identification card and the security detail scanned him and the twenty other vehicles in the batch.

Driving through the brightly lit tunnel, Ryau and Nik`a talked about what was happening at the military academy they both instructed at. The drive was completely average until they came out of the tunnel on the other side of the straight. A flash of light appeared from the Almo side, causing a brief reflection in the window.

Nik`a glanced back towards Almo. "What was that?"

"I don't know, maybe it was a lighthouse or laser pointer." Ryau said.

"Could not have been a lighthouse, but what is a laser pointer?"

"A device that emits a concentrated beam of light. Sometimes used for targeting, but not on any of our weaponry," Ryau explained. "At least not in these times."

She nodded and started to fall asleep in the passenger seat. Ryau drove along the coast, enjoying the night air. By the time he arrived back in Varo, the moons were low on the horizon. He took the last exit before the bridge over the bay, and drove by the truly massive Arica Armories compound dominated nearly six hundred and twenty five square kilometers of the southern Varo area.

He and Naki had some contracts with them. Operating under the name Cimutee Industries, they designed weapons, components and ship ideas for the Armory to manufacture. Naki employed some of her former students to help her assemble the prototypes. He exited the the smaller regional highway and drove down the side of the tall cliffs.

If anyone had seen him drive down, it would appear that he was driving to the Zelso State Forest. A seemingly untouched part of the old Varo area. It was large patch of land between the two forks of the Beai River at sea level, filled with trees and the occasional trail. However, he and Naki lived on an island off the coast of the park. During the Jiralhanae invasion a few months ago, the other families abandoned their homes and left Ryau and Naki the only residents.

Ryau parked in front of their home and shook Nik`a awake. "We're here, Nik`a. I'll drive you to the base tomorrow."

Nik`a yawned and stretched in her seat. "Okay, thank you for the ride, Ryau. I will see you in the morning." She got out of his truck and walked over to her room in the separate housing unit.

Ryau waved goodnight and quietly walked into his own house. He snuck across the floor and peeked into his childrens room. Naki was sitting in a chair between the two cribs reading a new article in the Sangheili Scientific Journal. The two little ones, Ryki and Na`au, were fast asleep in their beds.

"I'm home." Ryau whispered.

Naki smiled and stood out of her seat. She took him out of the kids room and gave him a hug. "How are Thel and Osala?"

Ryau sighed, "They seem to be doing fine, better than they were last time we heard." Ryau picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"That is good to hear," Naki said. "The children really enjoy scribbling on the drawing pads you got them." Naki and Ryau changed into their night clothes and slipped into bed.

"Great, maybe I can get them to avoid the military." Ryau said. "I've also been doing some work, sketched up another ship design yesterday."

"Oh, remind me to take a look at it in the morning. I am too tired now." Naki nodded off slowly.

"Will do..." He too fell asleep. In the morning, Ryau awoke to an empty bed. Naki had already gotten up and started breakfast before he could beat her too it. Though what he smelled in the air was burning meat. Worried, he launched himself out of bed and dashed for the kitchen.

A pan was sitting in the water basin with some singed sausage remains inside. Ryau could hear the screen in the other room turned to a news network. _"-Exploded in the final quarter of the game, absolutely devastating the entire east side of Almo stadium..."_

Ryau hurried over into the other room, Naki was watching the screen on the couch. The smoldering frame of Almos Stadium was surrounded by emergency vehicles and debris "The total amount of attendees at the stadium is not fully known, but the confirmed casualties number well into the hundreds. The Moram State Security Office has no leads on where the explosives were sourced."

"Gods... I can not believe this happened. You were there last night, were you not?" She asked him, not looking away from the screen. It was showing footage of the game. Almo was celebrating another score when a massive explosion bloomed out from the stands.

The comm unit rang, Thel 'Moram displayed on its screen. Ryau hurried over and placed the headset on his head. "Thel? Are you alright?!"

_"Fortunately yes...gods. It is horrible what happened. I was down the road when the explosion went off.."_ Thel replied.

"Its good to hear that you're alright" Ryau said.

_"Indeed. I am so glad Osala wouldn't let, Xavi and I go to that game last night.. I had tickets to the seats that got hit."_

"Damn.. I'm glad that we went to the tavern instead." Ryau said, sitting in a chair in the kitchen. He had had hoped that after the war ended, the universe would give everyone a bit of peace. Unfortunately the universe decided to go the other way.

_"Yes, exactly. She saved our lives,"_ Thel sighed.

There was silence between them, enough for them each to take a few breaths. "Do they know who is responsible?" Thel, being a descendant of the original Moram bloodline, had some contacts in the Moram government, they might know something the news stations haven't been told.

_"No, my friends there say they have not had enough time to find out where the bomb was manufactured," Thel said. "Though they say that would be useless because it was probably war surplus."_

"Fuck, it was probably one of those Loyalist states." Ryau was talking about the few states that still followed the old Covenant traditions and refused to join the new Sangheili High Council. "The Council won't think so, they trust the Loyalists honor "

_"If it was, then what are they pulling?"_ Thel went quiet again.

"Only they know right now... let me know if any information comes up. I have to go." Ryau stood back up from the chair and walked back over to the comm unit.

_"Stay safe."_

"You too, Thel. You need to more than me." Ryau took the headset off and placed it on the console.

A few days passed and life in the region remained shaky. Emergency operations in Almo continued on, Thel had told Ryau he had been called in for security measures but that was all he was allowed to say. Training at the academy had been suspended temporarily, so he and Nik`a weren't going to their work. For the first time since the Kalo Straight tunnel was completed, access was restricted to authorized vehicles only. Security across both Moram and Zelso was being tightened, mainly to outside states.

Ryau was watching their twins while Naki cooked Muka fish in the other room. The small Sangheili were just banging old blocks together, toys that Naki had said she played with when she was little. Suddenly a loud explosion shook the house. The children, rather unaware that the sound was something to fear, continued to bang the blocks around.

In the kitchen Naki gasped. "Oh no..."

Ryau quickly rushed to Naki. "What happen-" She was looking out a window, across the bay. A huge black cloud rose out of the Downtown Varo.

"It happened here..." Naki muttered.

In the other room, the news changed from about Almo to what was happening in Varo now. _"We are now receiving a live video from Downtown Varo. There appears to have been another explosion. The smoke is too thick to see what has happened, but the drone is picking up emergency services responding... we are being ordered by the local military to ground our camera drone... we will continue to report once a team arrives on site..."_

The news continued to report on the explosion for half an hour, Ryau had already suited in his old armor standard in anticipation of the order to deploy from the State Home Guard.

* * *

AU:  
Well here's the first chapter, sure its a little short, but this isn't a big project.


	2. Small Update Revisions incoming

AN: I apologize for the lack of updates for this. I've been trying to find the new direction that it will be taking, which may involve scrapping most of the original idea I had to work off. I know this already happened once before, but please bear with me as I attempt to bring the best story forward.

Here's a short stub of an idea that was planned for this. Please keep in mind that this is an unedited and unfinished preview.

**Xenia, State of Tessar  
**  
Jsam sat in the tavern with his brother and sister. He and his brother, Velam, were to be heading off to fight the Selam invasion at the Xna ridgeline in the next morning. They were enjoying their final days together. They rose their mugs in a toast. "To us! Shal we make it safely across the fields of battle that lie before us!" Velam said.

"That's right, and to our dear sister, who will be joining us out there!" Jsam added.

She laughed in agreement and the three downed their mugs. She set her mug down on the table and looked at her brothers. "I pray to the gods that we all make it home."

"Aye, and we will!" Velam shouted. Suddenly, the building shook and the lights winked out. "By the gods.. what was that?"

Multiple objects slammed into the street outside the tavern. The windows blew inward, the shockwave knocking tables and fellow Sangheili onto their sides. Vehicles turned out of the way and thick cloud of dust fell onto the street.

The dust began to settle, just enough to reveal some of the crashed objects to be Sangheili insertion pods. Their seals hissed and hatches exploded off. One of them blew right into the tavern, smashing a Sangheili that was attempting to stand. Heavily armored Sangheili leaped out of the pods, weapons drawn and searched the area for threats.

A group of Tessar warriors from the capitol building just up the road rounded the corner to see what happened. The unidentified troopers opened fire immediately, plasma and radioactive carbine rounds cutting through the warriors' shields.

One of the Warriors rolled into the tavern to escape the attack, the Troopers followed, and in the less dusty room Jsam could see Selam emblems on their shoulder pads. More friendly warriors arrived and gunned down the Selam invaders. One of the Troopers backed into the tavern, taking cover behind a table. Jsam rushed up and grabbed him, reaching at his wrist, he knocked the Troopers weapon free and disabled the shields from the forearm guard. Velam scooped up a broken bottle and slammed it into the troopers neck. Blood poured from the wound, and the Selam Trooper convulsed until he ceased to move.

Jsam released the body and stumbled back to his feet. Velam threw the bottle away and swept the room with the dead Trooper's Needler. Only Tessar's forces remained in the area. Their sister pushed the table off of herself. "What was that?"

"Selam, they've invaded. Report to the nearest armory, Minors." One of the Tessar Warriors noticed the three siblings in their uniforms.

Jsam helped their sister up, and Velam handed them each a Plasma rifle. "We should hurry. We wont last in open combat in just cloth," He said.

"How widespread is this attack?" their sister, Alo, asked.

"When I was gathering the weapons, I saw columns of smoke all over the city." Velam said.

They hurried down the street, Jsam looked back at the building the tavern was located in and saw the top floors smoking. Holes in the wall made it evident that the insertion pods had crashed through the building itself before striking the ground. More smoke billowed out of an impact crater at the next intersection, the remains of a Seraph marked with Selam emblems smoldered inside, the cities anti defenses were working. The nearest armory was just another street up.

Tessar was mostly a desert state, Xenia was its largest city, hope to almost eighty percent of the state's population and sixty five percent of its military personnel, most of the others were stationed at the trading post that use to exist on Xna ridge.

Up ahead, gunfire erupted outside the armory. Selam troopers had killed the guards and were attempting to blow through the door. Local reinforcements were already arriving and a few other civilians had picked up the dead warriors weapons. The Troopers were using an overturned Spectre as cover as bolts of plasma seared past them. A group of Warriors kicked down a door and rushed to the roof of an adjacent building


End file.
